Azusa Nakano/Relationships
This section is about Azusa Nakano's relationships in both the main and side series Family This section is about Azusa's family 'Mr. Nakano:' be Added... 'Mrs. Nakano:' be Added... Friends [[Mio Akiyama|'Mio Akiyama']]:' Azusa and Mio have a very close friendship, to the point that they both share a unique "older sister-little sister" type of relationship between each other. Both she and Mio act more maturely and seriously among Yui, Ritsu and Tsumugi, preferring to practice more often than having tea at the music room and mostly both are open to the others choice when discussion about what kind of activity that they should do in the Light Music Club to keep it steady and more active to make sure it is not disbanded. She and Mio are also known to look after one another, as when Azusa felt as though the Light Music Club wasn't as serious as she thought it was, Mio was the one who came and asked her if she was all right with their club's condition and asked her if she could handle it and eventually was the one to convince her to stay permanently after being moved by what she said about the reason why their music is good despite their lack of seriousness and practice overall was due to their close friendship to one another, where she happily, tearing up as well, decided to stay. Azusa holds a high amount of respect and looks up to Mio, possibly more than she did with Yui whom she thought was a really amazing guitarist before finding out her true lazy and clumsy personality within the Light Music Club, as she mostly looks for Mio to help her with any sort of problem she has, either involving the club or her own studies, which Mio is happy to help her with. Out of all of them, she is the only one to not tease Mio, due to her hypser-sensitivity and easily embarrassed trait, rather, she is the one to scold the others instead of also teasing her. [[Yui Hirasawa|'Yui Hirasawa]]:' be Added... [[Vincent Universe|'Vincent Universe]]:' Azusa and Vincent have a very close friendship, to the point that they both share a unique "older brother-little sister" type of relationship, much like how Azusa shares the same type of relationship with Mio. She was actually the first one to actually be friends with Vincent when she, Mio, Yui, Ritsu, Tsumugi, Nodoka, Ui and Jun had arrived at Luxury Summer High, as Vincent was the one to actually tell Ritsu and the others, excluding Ui, Mio and Nodoka, to stop making her wear the cat ears that would sometimes "transform" her into "Azu-nyan" and was the one who helped her fix her rhythm guitar, Muttan, when she had accidentally broke one of its strings, and ever since she and the others returned a year later to enroll in Luxury Summer High, their friendship has developed since then. Azusa and Vincent's friendship are genuinely close where at times, Azusa can sometimes be seen resting on Vincent's shoulder when she falls asleep, a similar thing that she also does when she falls asleep next to Mio. Vincent himself can also be seen sleeping alongside her, which sometimes makes the other girls jealous of how close Azusa is to Vincent, specifically Amy, Alyssa, Hinamaya, Rika, Alanna and Lea. Azusa looks for Vincent for comfort and support, much like how Mio also does the same to him, and she is known to be rather "babied" by him at times, as Vincent is always seen taking her side at most, as he had sided with her about studying more on the next semester's Warm-up Exams in Pearlshore World University and Vincent is prone to falling for the effects of "Azu-nyan", forcing him to do what she asks him to do, despite her only needing to ask him simply without having to do so. Azusa cares and respects Vincent just as much as she cares and respects Mio, and Vincent cares for as well. Out of everyone, Vincent seems to be the only one to ever actually bring out her rather childish and playful side that she hides under her tsundere trait towards Yui and Ritsu and, instead of being rather shy about it, she is open with this side of her towards Vincent, furthering their "older brother-little sister" type of relationship. She has also wished that she had an older brother like Vincent at one point, stating that it feels lonely being an only child in her family, but had also added that being with Vincent, and her friends as well, have filled that gap in her that feels as though it was empty inside in her life before. She, much like most of the others too, hold a high amount of belief and trust in Vincent, as when she got lost at the Icy Star Ski Lodge's nearby woods, and later had to stay inside a cave to avoid having to suffer the blizzard, she thought that Vincent would be able to come to her aid and believed that he will, showing how much she believes in and relies on Vincent when she's in a tough situation. Vincent was able to come to her aid, along with Mio who came with him. 'Tsumugi Kotobuki: be Added... 'Ritsu Tainaka:' be Added... Others be Added... Trivia *Despite Azusa having a sort of older brother-little sister and older sister-little sister type of relationship with both Vincent and Mio, respectively, a few have mistaken that, whenever the three are together, they look like a family, with Azusa somewhat acting as a child and Vincent and Mio as her parents, which mostly causes Vincent and Mio's embarrassment and chagrin for most of the time. This greatly annoys Azusa for the most part, however. *Unlike in the original ''K-ON! ''series, Azusa, Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi's friendship are discovered and developed more in the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Category:Stickman Universe